1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gain control in a phase lock loop, and more specifically to phase lock loop gain control using scaled unit current sources.
2. Background Art
Radio frequency (RF) transmitters and receivers perform frequency translation by mixing an input signal with a local oscillator (LO) signal.
Preferably, the LO signal should have a frequency spectrum that is as close to a pure tone as possible in order to maximize system performance during the signal mixing operation. The deviation of the LO signal from a pure tone is quantified as phase noise or phase jitter, and is generally referred to as spectral purity. In other words, a LO signal with good spectral purity has low phase noise.
Phase-locked loops (PLLs) are often used in frequency synthesizers to generate the LO signal. A PLL frequency synthesizer produces an output signal, typically a sinewave or square wave, that is a frequency multiple of an input reference signal. The PLL output signal is also in phase synchronization with the input reference signal. PLLs are feedback loops, and therefore are susceptible to instability. Therefore, loop stability is a key performance parameter for PLLs, in addition to spectral purity of the output signal.
A resonant-tuned voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) is typically utilized in a PLL to generate the PLL output signal. A resonant tuned VCO includes an active device and a resonant LC circuit, where the impedance of the resonant LC circuit becomes a short or an open at a resonant frequency. When the resonant circuit is connected in parallel with the active device, a positive feedback path is created in the active device at the resonant frequency of the LC circuit. The positive feedback path causes the active device to oscillate at the resonant frequency of the LC circuit.
The resonant tuned LC circuit typically includes multiple fixed capacitors that can be switched in or out of the LC circuit, a varactor diode, and at least one inductor. The resonant frequency of the LC circuit (and therefore the oscillation frequency of the VCO) is tuned via a coarse tuning mechanism and a fine tuning mechanism. Coarse frequency tuning (or band-selection) is performed by switching one or more of the fixed capacitors in the LC circuit. Whereas, fine frequency tuning is performed by changing the voltage across the varactor diode, which produces a capacitance that varies depending on the applied tuning voltage. Both tuning mechanisms operate by changing the capacitance, and therefore the resonant frequency of the LC circuit. The varactor tuning range is slightly larger than one fixed capacitor, and therefore provides some overlap between the fixed capacitors.
VCO gain is defined as the VCO frequency shift per unit change in the varactor tuning voltage. A problem with varactor-tuned VCOs is that the VCO gain verses fixed capacitance is variable. In other words, the VCO frequency shift verses tuning voltage is dependent on the fixed capacitance that is switched-in to the LC circuit. The variable VCO gain creates difficulties when designing a PLL because the entire PLL loop gain, bandwidth, and damping response varies with respect to the oscillator frequency. This in turn makes it difficult to optimize the output phase noise and reduces overall spectral purity. Therefore, it is desirable to compensate for the variable VCO gain, in order to maintain the overall PLL gain at a desired optimum value.
In addition to the VCO gain, it is desirable to adjust or tune other PLL characteristics, such as loop bandwidth, reference frequency, and damping factor, without having to tune or replace PLL components.